1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to 5-substituted-(1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl)-4-hydroxy-1-methyl-2-imidazolidinone s, particularily to the 3-[5-(1-phenoxyalkyl, alkynyl,-alkenyl,-or haloalkyl substituted)-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl]-4-hydroxy-1-methyl-2-imidazo lidinone compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Imidazolidinones, as a class, are described in patents and chemical literature, which are silent concerning the novel herbicidal compounds described herein and their use to control the weeds described herein.